food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yakitori
Main= |rarity = R |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Puffin |fa2 = Conchi |recipe = Chicken Salad |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 17th century |cn name = 日式烧鸟 |personality = Explosive |height = 168cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Yamamura Hibiku |cvcn = Feng Xiu (风袖) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = Master fire, and master your own destiny. |bio = A young man born in flame. The pain he experienced at the hands of flame led to his decision to take up the path of the warrior. He must be ever-vigilant to save as many people as he can! |food introduction = Yakitori is simply grilled chicken skewers, mainly cooked with either salt or tare sauce. Grilling the chicken properly is a meticulous process requiring just the right amount and duration of heat to bring out its delicious flavor. Kick back and enjoy a skewer alongside some sake for a delectable and delightful experience. |acquire = *Team Up (Inugami Easy and Normal) |events = |power = 1150 |atk = 29 |def = 17 |hp = 354 |crit = 394 |critdmg = 524 |atkspd = 1221 |normaltitle = Pass the Torch |normal = Yakitori wields the skewer behind him, restoring 35 HP to the ally with the lowest HP percentage, while also removing all negative effects from all allies. |energytitle = Constant Burn |energy = Yakitori tosses his skewer in the air and it sticks into the ground, restoring 388 HP to the ally with the lowest HP percentage, also increasing all allies' ATK by 10% for 10 seconds and removing all negative effects from all allies. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Oh, you're my Master Attendant! I'm Yakitori! Wherever there's fire, you'll find me! |login = What took you so long?! I've been waiting for ages! I thought something must have happened to you! |arena = It's not cold at all here-- Hey! Don't go grabbing my hand. I'm not your personal hand-warmer! |skill = How does it feel to burn in flame!? |ascend = Now I'll be able to do even more. |fatigue = My hand is too sore to move. How about a little rest break, okay? |recovering = The more I rest, the better I'll fight. Let me rest awhile longer. |attack = Let's get out there! There's no time to lose! |ko = No... There are people I must protect... I can't... |notice = Food's ready, go take it out. Is the next one gonna be salt or tare sauce? |idle1 = Fire can cook delicious food, and also ignite a terrifying calamity. |idle2 = Tomorrow I'll grill that noisy rooster. |idle3 = Get discouraged from a little adversity is a cowardly thing. As long as you keep living, things will turn around. So, when you're unhappy, just eat a little something, and you'll feel better. Don't wallow in sorrow! |interaction1 = It's burning! Turn down the flame! Really! How can someone be a Cooking Attendant if they can't control the flame. Stand aside, I'll do it! |interaction2 = A little sake is necessary to bring out the flavor in anything-- Hey, what are you looking at!? You think just because I'm short that I'm a little kid?! |interaction3 = The quieter it gets, the more uneasy I get-- that means, don't go blanking out on me! |pledge = Hey, Attendant, since we've been together this long, you know the kind of person I am, right? How about you put more trust in me, and let me carry your burdens? No matter what the danger, I won't let you get hurt. |intimacy1 = Ugh, I got a stiff neck again. And it's not because of how I slept, it's because your pillow is too uncomfortable! |intimacy2 = Don't worry! I'll always be by your side. Don't let your thoughts run wild. |intimacy3 = You're playing with fire as a joke on me? What were you thinking?! What if I didn't make it in time? What if you'd really gotten hurt?! |victory = This is not my sole accomplishment. |defeat = You've irritated me! |feeding = Not bad, not bad. I like this gift. What do you want? I'll give you something too. |notes = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}